


Son propre chemin

by Samantha_Black



Series: Des Femmes et des Black [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Harfang Londubat avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas ressembler à son père. Il était bon en Métamorphose, là où ce dernier excellait en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait épousé la femme qu'il aimait tandis que son père s'était contenté de celle que sa famille lui avait désignée. Pourtant Harfang savait qu'il n'avait pas encore relevé le plus grand défi de sa vie : la paternité.





	Son propre chemin

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.
> 
> Je tenais à remercier Lyssa7 pour sa bêta-lecture.

La pièce dans laquelle Harfang et son épouse se trouvaient, était chaleureuse. Le sol était couvert d'une moquette rose pâle. Le bureau était de style victorien et en acajou. Une lampe était posée sur celui-ci ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier. Une grande fenêtre, encadrées d'épais rideaux pourpres, laissait pénétrer la lumière du jour dans la pièce, et donnait sur l'arrière-cour de Mrs Jones, leur nouvelle sage-femme. Callidora était assise sur une table de consultation dont le dossier avait été quelque peu relevé. Harfang se sentait bien dans cette pièce, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas chez la précédente sage-femme que le couple avait consultée.  
  
L'endroit était triste et presque sinistre, mais c'était elle que ses parents avaient vue lorsque sa mère avait été enceinte de de Harfang, puis de son frère. Enfin ses parents... Harfang n'était pas certain que son père ait assisté à aucune des consultations.  
  
Harfang, quant à lui, avait dû demander l'autorisation de s'absenter à son entraîneur pour être auprès de Callidora ce jour-là. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas précisé la raison de cette absence. Il savait que ses coéquipiers verraient là une bonne raison de se moquer de lui. Il était un homme ; ces histoires de bonnes femmes ne le concernaient pas.  
  
Pourtant, alors qu'il tenait la main de son épouse pendant que Mrs Jones l'auscultait, Harfang sut qu'il était à sa place.  
  
— Souhaitez-vous entendre les battements de son cœur ? demanda la sage-femme.  
  
Mrs Jones était une femme d'une trentaine d'années au regard doux. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, Harfang avait su qu'elle était bien plus digne de confiance que leur précédente sage-femme. Elle parlait gentiment à Callidora, faisait tous ses examens sans la brusquer et, surtout, elle n'avait pas cherché à empêcher la présence de Harfang durant les séances.  
  
Harfang vit son épouse lui jeter un regard peu assuré. Elle avait peur que le scénario de sa précédente grossesse se répète. Harfang lui sourit doucement et caressa sa main de son pouce.  
  
— Vous en êtes à quinze semaines, Mrs Londubat, les risques de fausse-couche ont baissé, tenta de la rassurer Mrs Jones en souriant gentiment.  
— C'est juste que... La dernière fois... répliqua Callidora hésitante.  
  
Lors de sa dernière grossesse, Callidora avait perdu leur enfant à peine quelques jours après avoir écouté son cœur pour la première fois. Cela avait été un déchirement pour son épouse mais aussi pour Harfang. C'était la deuxième fois en à peine un an que le couple perdait un enfant avant terme.  
  
— Tu veux l'écouter toi ? questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers son époux.  
— Seulement si tu le désires aussi, répliqua Harfang en continuant de lui câliner doucement la main.  
— Vous êtes sûre que... ? interrogea Callidora hésitante.  
— Il faut rester prudents bien entendu mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le fait d'écouter le cœur de votre bébé qui déclenchera un événement malheureux.  
  
— Allez-y !  
— Très bien, déclara la sage-femme.  
  
D'un coup de baguette, cette dernière fit en sorte que le son sortant du stéthoscope se fasse entendre dans toute la pièce. Après leur avoir assuré que leur enfant se portait bien, la sage-femme se leva et leur dit qu'elle reviendrait dans cinq minutes. De l'intimité, c'était tout ce dont son épouse et lui avaient besoin durant ce moment si particulier. Il sentit la main de Callidora se resserrer autour de la sienne alors que les battements du cœur de leur enfant leur parvenaient aux oreilles. Il tourna son regard vers son épouse et remarqua les larmes derrière ses lunettes. L'homme se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
  
— C'est notre enfant, Dora, souffla-t-il à son oreille.  
  
Les battements du cœur du bébé étaient rapides et toniques. Leur bébé était en bonne santé et se développait correctement. N'était-ce pas ce que leur avait assuré Mrs Jones ? Le sourire de Harfang s'élargit en y pensant. Il allait être papa, il sentait au fond de lui que cette fois-ci tout se passerait bien. Il le fallait. Il n'était pas certain que Callidora supporterait une autre fausse-couche. La première avait été une épreuve mais il avait vu dans les yeux de son épouse qu'elle voulait continuer à se battre pour avoir cet enfant qu'ils désiraient tant. Puis, il y avait eu la deuxième fausse-couche, le regard inexpressif de Callidora et le berceau vide. On leur avait pourtant dit qu'après douze semaines les risques diminuaient.   
  
Après cette seconde épreuve, il y avait eu les repas de famille, ceux durant lesquels chacun y allait de sa question concernant la venue d'un futur petit Londubat. Personne ne savait. Callidora avait refusé de l'annoncer avant d'être sûre. Harfang n'avait pas su exactement quoi penser de cette décision mais il l'avait respectée. Harfang aimait sa femme du plus profond de son être et la voir supporter ces remarques répétées avait été une véritable épreuve. Callidora, elle, gardait la tête haute et ne se laissait jamais aller à la mélancolie en public ; elle restait une Black après tout.  
  
— Tu préférerais un garçon ou une fille ? questionna Callidora soudainement.  
— Fille ou garçon, je m'en moque, rétorqua Harfang sincère. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il ou elle soit en bonne santé. Tu m'as compris, petit botruc ? dit-il en se penchant au-dessus du ventre de son épouse. Tu dois être en bonne santé c'est tout ce que Maman et moi te demandons !  
  
L'homme posa sa main sur le ventre rebondi de son épouse. Papa, il allait être papa. Pas père ; papa.   
  
Plus jeune, Harfang était décidé à ne pas avoir d'enfant. L'adolescent qu'il était ne savait pas ce qu'était qu'avoir un père, tout ce qu'il avait était LE Père. Son père était tout puissant en sa demeure et traitait sa femme aussi mal que ses elfes de maison. Ses enfants n'étaient à ses yeux qu'un moyen de se faire bien voir aux yeux du Ministère et des autres familles de Sang-Pur. Harfang l'entendait à chaque repas vanter ses capacités au Quidditch et celles de son frère cadet en cours. Ils étaient beaux ses fils, ils étaient intelligents et pourtant... LE Père ne s'était jamais véritablement intéressé à eux. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était le paraître. Tout devait être parfait dans sa famille ! Il en devenait souvent tyrannique, hurlait sur ces incapables d'elfes de maison, son épouse bien trop godiche et ses fils indisciplinés. Bien entendu, LE Père ne montrait jamais cet aspect de sa personnalité en public. LE Père était un bon-vivant, il avait de l'humour, il était auror et surtout c'était un héros de guerre.  
  
Puis, Harfang avait rencontré Callidora, enfin plus exactement il avait appris à la connaître. Ils étaient tous les deux en septième année et préfets-en-chef. Harfang était mauvais en Histoire de la Magie ; Callidora était la meilleure de leur classe. LE Père, quant à lui, exigeait de Harfang des résultats parfaits dans cette matière. Il avait fait l'Histoire après tout. Callidora et Harfang s'étaient rencontrés ainsi, autour de vieux grimoires poussiéreux, et les séances de révision avaient fini par devenir des séances de baisers enflammés.   
  
Ils s'étaient mariés à leur sortie de Poudlard et la question avait fini par se poser. Harfang avait peur de devenir comme son père ; Callidora craignait de ressembler au sien. Toutefois, la jeune femme faisait tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Bien qu'elle reste une Black, Callidora savait qu'elle n'était pas son père, tout comme Harfang n'était pas le sien. Pourtant, Harfang avait été difficile à convaincre. Le courage des Gryffondor lui manquait, à moins que cela ne soit l'audace. Il avait pourtant suffi qu'il la voit avec le fils de son amie, Rosalia Parkinson, pour que des images d'un hypothétique futur enfant lui vienne à l'esprit.  
  
— Je suis tellement heureux, Dora, murmura-t-il.  
  
Son épouse posa sa main sur la sienne et sourit doucement.  
  
— J'ai peur Harfang, avoua-t-elle. Et si je le perdais aussi ? On devrait attendre encore un peu avant de l'annoncer, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Le petit ventre de sa femme était bien arrondi, mais le jeune homme était certain qu'elle pourrait le cacher encore quelques semaines si elle le désirait.  
  
— Nous ferons comme tu le désires, Dora, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
Tout ce qui comptait véritablement pour lui était le bonheur de son épouse et la bonne santé du petit être qui grandissait en elle. Il esquissa un sourire en s'imaginant en train de bercer un nourrisson de quelques jours. Il ne voyait pas s'il s'agissait un garçon ou d'une fille mais Harfang s'en moquait bien. Il savait que l'enfant qui grandissait dans le ventre de Callidora deviendrait très certainement le centre de leur monde, et cela lui suffisait.  
  
— Je vous ai prescrit des potions revigorantes, déclara Mrs Jones en revenant vers eux.  
  
Elle donna le parchemin à Harfang qui l'étudia rapidement.   
  
— Vous ne lui donnez pas de la potion de sommeil ? s'étonna-t-il. Notre première sage-femme ne jurait que par ça.  
— Des études récentes montrent que ce n'est pas conseillé pendant une grossesse. Je vous ai mis de la potion reposante. C'est bien moins fort mais tout aussi efficace, répliqua la sage-femme.   
  
Elle arrêta le sortilège qu'elle avait jeté à son stéthoscope et récupéra ce dernier.  
  
— Vous pouvez vous rhabiller Mrs Londubat, dit-elle.  
  
La jeune femme baissa sa robe avant de tenter de se redresser. Harfang se leva et se précipita pour l'aider. Il récupéra le manteau de son épouse sur le siège où elle l'avait laissé et l'aida à l'enfiler. Callidora attrapa la prescription qu'il avait déposé sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et l'examina.  
  
— Vous disiez que des études avaient été faites concernant la potion de sommeil ? questionna-t-elle.  
— Concernant la potion de sommeil mais aussi d'autres potions. Nous avons une liste, qui nous est donnée par Sainte Mangouste, avec les potions qui sont déconseillées en cas de grossesse.  
— Vous... Je prenais de la potion de sommeil durant mes deux premières grossesses. Vous... Pensez-vous qu'il est possible que... que cela ait provoqué les fausse-couches ?  
— Malheureusement, Mrs Londubat, je ne peux ni affirmer ni infirmer que cela a été le cas, répondit la sage-femme visiblement navrée.   
  
Harfang glissa sa main dans celle de son épouse tandis que Mrs Jones annonçait qu'elle souhaitait la revoir dans deux semaines. Sa grossesse devait être surveillée étroitement à cause de ses précédentes fausse-couches. La sage-femme la rassura du mieux qu'elle put avant de les laisser partir.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, le couple quitta la maison de Mrs Jones et commença à marcher vers la maison qu'ils habitaient dans le village de Godric's Hollow. Il avait neigé plus tôt dans la journée et tous les toits étaient recouverts d'une fine couche blanche. Harfang sourit et ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train de construire un bonhomme de neige avec l'enfant à venir.   
  
Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur route, Harfang tenait le bras de Callidora et faisait attention à chacun de ses pas. Une chute pouvait tout leur faire perdre. Avec sa grossesse, presque tous les moyens de transport sorcier étaient déconseillés à Callidora. Le seul qu'elle pouvait encore utiliser était le balai, et seulement sur de petites distances. Heureusement pour elle, sa sœur, Cedrella, lui rendait visite tous les samedis après-midi.  
  
— Ça va bien se passer, Dora, souffla Harfang.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
— Mon troisième œil ? plaisanta-t-il en souriant.  
— Veaudelune, lança-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. Sérieusement, Harfang ! Pourquoi penses-tu que cette fois-ci tout se passera comme prévu ?  
— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. C'est juste que... J'ai le sentiment que c'est à notre tour maintenant de fonder une famille, notre famille.  
  
Tout en disant ces mots, Harfang s'était arrêté de marcher et avait glissé sa main sous le manteau entrouvert de son épouse. Il caressa avec tendresse le ventre arrondi.  
  
— J'ai envie d'y croire quand tu parles ainsi, déclara Callidora en posant sa tête contre son épaule.  
— Tu en as le droit, répliqua-t-il en déposant un baiser à la racine de ses cheveux.  
  
Harfang allait être papa et cela, il en rêvait déjà.


End file.
